


studies

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: AceLaw Drabbles & Ficlets [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, ambiguous setting but i guess it could be modern verse, could also be part of my college au but it's vague enough that i didn't wanna tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Ace made the perfect bookstand.word prompt: AceLaw + book
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: AceLaw Drabbles & Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122614
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	studies

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my phone while waiting in a car outside a clinic enjoy

Ace made the perfect bookstand.

Not when he was awake— though Law wouldn't know, since he'd never tried. He waited until Ace was asleep before he lied on top of him, book open on his chest.

It was particularly useful during Law's anatomy studies. With a muscle diagram spread out just above the real thing, Law found it a lot easier to understand. If the diagram didn't make sense, he could feel his way around Ace's (especially muscular) form until he found what he needed. And Ace was a deep enough sleeper that he didn't mind the poking and prodding.


End file.
